


Science

by SkinSlave



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angst, Egg Laying, Eggs, Medical Experimentation, Pain, Sad, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: Stranded far from home, Omega experiences the trauma of birth and the hopelessness of their future on earth.TW: clinical setting, pain and distress, pillow spooning, a human.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Science

**Author's Note:**

> I'm recovering from an injury and trying to prime the creative pump. This isn't great. But it's something, and that's what matters to me right now. My thanks to @Lost_Boy for the interesting prompt.

The moon wasn't the same. It was small and pale. It seemed far away. But even the gentle pull of a small moon was enough to move the inner tide.

Omega laid in the shaft of moonlight and hummed. The song sounded different than it did back home. They stroked the fingers of one hand down the other, tried to remember the last time they'd been touched properly.

They had told the human that they could lay on their own. That was true. Fertility on Earth usually needed two individuals, but Omega could reproduce alone. Physically, laying was a solo job.

Still, they missed the ritual. The moon, the song, the touching… The human had offered to learn the song, to hold them, to go through the motions. Omega had declined. It was more art than science. The human could never be a partner.

They did request a pillow. It at least gave them a shape to curl around. They held it tight, on their side, one hand reaching up, the other petting the soft fabric. 

With a tight inner swell, Omega's ovipositor extended. They moved quickly, awkwardly, to position the glass receptacle. Tears welled up as a cascade of eggs left them.

As soon as the initial push was over the pain set in. There were no more eggs, but their body didn't seem to know that. Cramp after cramp washed over their whole body. The rapidly cooling gel that surrounded the eggs felt like blades. They sobbed openly, clawing into the pillow.

The human entered the room and took the eggs. It was necessary. Without a partner to carry them, they'd chill and die. But their absence seemed to make the pain so much worse.

Shaking, Omega stroked their fingers down their hands. They tried not to think about the excruciating slide of their ovipositor returning to their body. Or the utter aloneness, floating in space, so far away from anyone who could understand.

Or the eggs. Precious creatures that would grow in an incubator, stunted spiritually if not physically. They'd be born into a world not made for them, with thick air and a tiny moon. They'd live and die as experiments.

The human returned and began to mop the floor. The stench of sanitizer brought that truth home. Despite so much potential, so much ancient poetry, the human had changed. His thoughts were orderly, his feeling shallow. He had become more science than art.


End file.
